


Headphones

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Hooked on a Feeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Owen is like a song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really short. 8D Probably the shortest thing I've ever written. Sorta inspired in a way by the song Headphones by Florida Georgia Line. 8D

Owen was like a song blasting through Zach's headphones. A really good song. One he would put on repeat and listen to over and over again until every note was part of his soul. A song he'd hit play on and slip his headphones on. He'd close his eyes and hold his breath for a moment, for a few beats. The first strum of guitar and first word breathed out would affect him.

Calm him when he was upset. Put a smile on his face when he needed to keep the tears away. Push him over the edge with the man's name on his lips.

Owen could calm his soul and leave his head spinning in the same breath. Owen was the rain pattering on the roof in the falling evening and the warm rays of the early morning light. He was the leaves in the wind and the storm in the darkest night. He was the touch on Zach's skin and the breath on his neck.

Owen was his life, his soul, his very reason for living and breathing.

A smile played about his lips as he unlocked the door to the bungalow. A blast of notes and voices hit him and his smile widened. He slipped off his headphones and Owen's voice surrounded him as the man sang along to music.

_"I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believe, that you're in love with me..."_

**Author's Note:**

> It was cute, right? 8D


End file.
